


The Mystery of Professor Lan's and Professor Wei's private lives

by PainedSoul



Series: Modern MXTX [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Professor Lan Wangji and Professor Wei Wuxian, Self Indulgent Ficlet, So yea it somehow turned into a juniors group chats fic, University AU, University second year Lan Sizhui, WWX and LWJ are still there, Wow how did these characters from tgcf and svsss come here???, a bit too late but still works, and their son - Freeform, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, online classes AU, wangxian family, wangxian married and have a son, with A-Qing yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedSoul/pseuds/PainedSoul
Summary: LanJingyi: Okay guys quick take ss b4 we lose the chanceOuyangZizhen: DoneJinLing: U cant be seriousLanJingyi: In a rare moment of having smth more imp to focus on imma ignore young mistress and focus my attention on the situation at hanfLanSizhui: Shouldn't you be listening to the class right now, @LanJingyi?XiaoQing: Bold of u to assume he ever listens to classOr alternatively:Basically the students and their speculations regarding their professors' private lives.Ft. The Junior Quarter, A-Qing and a few TGCF and SVSSS characters as the students
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Series: Modern MXTX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158833
Comments: 38
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this was an attempt at mdzs modern au. At first it was only supposed to be abt Prof Lan and Prof Wei's online classes but the juniors(and a qing) somehow hijacked it with their groupchats.
> 
> Not to be confused, there are two gcs here, one is their gc on msteams(organizers cant see that so dw) and the other is their own gcs on a chatting app.
> 
> Hope u will enjoy it!!!

It was the lockdown period. Covid-19 had become a global threat and schools and universities had no choice but shut down to avoid the risk of infections.

And of course, resort to online classes.

A few students were not pleased with the method but most were delighted. They were excited because this provided an opportunity for them to have a peek in their professor's personal lives.

And of course, of all professors, the most mysterious one was Professor Lan Wangji. 

The students knew that Professor Lan Wangji had been teaching at the university for quite sometime now, but despite all the years he had taught, information about him remained very limited. All they knew was that he was very punctual and very professional. He was also very strict but at the same time, understanding enough to teach and give assignments to students as per their limits.

Naturally, his family life became a hit topic for students and the group chat they had for themselves was being flooded with messages since fifteen minutes before Professor Lan's online class began.

ChickenNuggetYi: Guys!!!! Its Professor Lan's class!!! Do u think we might actually see smth interesting??? Like maybe his pets or kids or-

YoungMasterJin: Wth is wrong with u?? Why do u wanna go around prying into your professor's private lyf?

ChickenNuggetYi: Shut up young mistress u talk like u dont wanna know more abt prof Lan

YoungMasterJin: How dare u!!!! U shut up and NO I do not want to knw anything abt prof Lan and STOP CALLING ME YOUNG MISTRESS

HopelessRomanticZhen @ChickenNuggetYi: I agree with u!!! I wanna see prof lan's house tooo.....imagine if we ger to see his wife looool

HopelessRomanticZhen: get*

QueenQing: @YoungMasterJin quit whining like one and @ChickenNuggetLoverYi bold of u to assume prof lan will let us witness even a glimpse of his priv lyf

GoodBunnyAyuan: What's going on guys? What did I miss?

ChickenNuggetYi: Sizhuiiiiii my friend!!!! My most wonderful and trustful friend whom I love with all my heart!!!

YoungMasterJin: Urgh......brb gonna puke my guts out

GoodBunnyAyuan: I feel threatened

ChickenNuggetYi: T.T

QueenQing: Y'all can keep on chatting while I go listen to prof Lan's class

YoungMasterJin: Did it strt alrdy???

QueenQing: Yea 5 min ago

ChickenNuggetYi: Fu- why didnt u tell us????

GoodBunnyAyuan: Wait, you guys didn't join the class yet? Professor Lan is starting the chapter on Ancient Heirlooms and significance of Hierarchy in the Shang dynasty.

HopelessRomantic: I dint understand even one word of what @GoodBunnyAyuan said

Unfortunately, everyone else had already left the group chat to log into their respective MSTeams accounts to join Professor Lan's class.

As everyone watched in anticipation, Professor Lan's face came into view. All the students were surprised at how neat he looked even while at home. His long hair was neatly tied into a ponytail and his golden eyes behind his steel rimmed spectacles seemed as focused as ever. He was dressed in a formal blue and white suit, which was his normal attire for the offline classes too. Needless to say, his immortal like beauty mesmerised a few students even through the screen. 

The students, on the other hand, were glad that their professor had not asked them to switch on their videos. Most of them had just woken up from bed and still had bed head while others were still dozing off with their laptops on.

Meanwhile, in the MSTeams Group chat,

LanJingyi: Okay guys quick take ss b4 we lose the chance

OuyangZizhen: Done

JinLing: U cant be serious

LanJingyi: In a rare moment of having smth more imp to focus on imma ignore young mistress and focus my attention on the situation at hanf

LanSizhui: Shouldn't you be listening to the class right now, @LanJingyi?

XiaoQing: Bold of u to assume he ever listens to class

Meanwhile Professor Lan Wangji had already started explaining his lesson. He had prepared a very well arranged slideshow depicting the important points of the lesson and those who were listening were taking down notes.

Professor Lan's background was a light blue wall decorated with nothing except a painting of mountain tops covered with clouds and a few Chinese characters. He was most probably sitting in a study as there was a book shelf in the background along with set of drawers and a neatly arranged vase placed on it. Lan Jingyi could make out a photo frame resting on on one of the shelves and immediately took a screenshot to zoom into it. Unfortunately all he could make out was a blur of pixels of what seemed like a very small person.

Professor Lan's class, to Jingyi's disappointment, came to an end. Needless to say, he could not find out anything about Professor Lan that was worth sharing in their personal group chat.

YoungMasterJin: Where the hell is Jingyi? By now he must be goin crazy with everything he found out abt prof lan

HopelessRomanticZhen: Wdym did u see prof lan's room it was like he had intentionally removed all personal items so that we dont find out anyhting abt him

HopelessRomanticZhen: anything*

YoungMasterJin: Heh

QueenQing: What can I say except

QueenQing: Told u so

GoodBunnyAyuan: Wait is this what your earlier discussion was abt? Trying to find out about Professor Lan's private life?

GoodBunnyAyuan: laughingoutloud.jpg 

YoungMasterJin: clown.jpg for @ChickenNuggetYi

ChickenNuggetYi: SHUT UP YOUNG MISTRESS JUSY BECAUSE I EAS GINE FOR A WHILDE DOEDNT MESN U CAN MAKR FUN OF ME LIKR TGAT

QueenQing: Oof Jingyi ur spelling is hurting my eyes

HopelessRomanticZhen: I had a strokw reading that

HopelessRomanticZhen: stroke*

YoungMasterJin: Ooohhh whats the matter? Are u embarrassed jingyi? That all ur excitement was for nothing what a shame

ChickenNuggetYi: AFHCOY ISTG ILL JUMP THRY TGE SCREEN ANG KILL U

YoungMistressJin: Learn how to spell first

GoodBunnyAyuan: Guys calm down

GoodBunnyAyuan: Its not a big deal Jingyi, learning about Professor Lan's private life is not very necessary, is it?

ChickenNuggetYi: AFFCH IT IS SIZHUI, IT IS FOR MY SURVIVSL I THRIVE ON GOSSIP

QueenQing: I-

QueenQing: Istg every moment in this gc is taking out my braincells more and more

HopelessRomanticYi: U say that but u enjoy the drama

QueenQing: IDK WUT U TALKIN ABT HEY Y'ALL PROF WEI'S CLASS STRTED BTW

QueenQing: BYE I AM GOING TO CLASS

HopelessRomanticZhen: U talk like the class is in the uni and not online

Once again, Ouyang Zizhen's message recieved no replies as everyone else had already left the group chat to join Professor Wei's class.

In the MSTeams chat,

LanJingyi: Come to think of it, we dont much abt prof wei either

LanSizhui: JINGYI

LanJingyi: Lol Sizhui calm down, prof wei's the tyoe of guy who will tell us anything willingly if we ask for it so i am not interested in his family stuff 

JinLing: Well its a shame u couldnt find out abt anything abt prof lan smirk.jpg

LanSizhui: JIN LING

LanJingyi: AKJBCHHHF Y ARE U BRINHINF THAT UP YOUNG MISTRWSS DONY TEST MY PATIENVE

XiaoQing: Jingyi are u planning on giving a headache to me with that spelling of urs

NingYingYing: Guys sry for being rude but ur chats are disturbing everyone

LiuMingyan: Yingying is right why dont u chat on a private chat or smth

ShaHualing: Pshhh bookworms acting all diligent like u arent curious abt these stuffs too

LanSizhui: That's enough guys, Ning Yingying and Liu Mingyan are right, we should be focusing on the class right now

Professor Wei had already turned on his camera and greeted everyone with his characteristic blinding smile, "Hello my lovely students~" he greeted everyone in an excited voice. Unlike Professor Lan, Professor Wei was much easy going and friendly so the students were immediately alert in his class.

"Hello Professor Wei!"

"Good morning, Professor Wei!!"

All the voices of the students were overlapping over each other but Professor Wei Wuxian did not seem to mind.

"I see all of you are in good spirits, hm.....but I bet some of you haven't even got off the bed yet! Hahaha"

While the students laughed along with him, they realised that Professor Wei's background was light blue too but it had several decorations. There were medals and awards hung on the wall and even a very cute photo of a black bunny and a white bunny snuggling against each other hung in the middle of it all.

In the MSTeams group chat,

NingYingYing: Awww......did anyone see the pic of cute bunnies hung on Prof Wei's wall??!!

OuyangZizhen: Yeah!!! They were so adorable!!!

Sha Hualing: @NingYingYing someone told the chats are disturbing

XiaoQing: @ShaHualing Hm....i wonder who

As Wei Wuxian's enthusiastic class carried on, every student could not help but keep looking at the awards behind him. At the back of Jingyi's mind was the thought that Professor Wei and Professor Lan had the same coloured walls in their houses but he dismissed it as not a big deal and began to wonder about the awards again.

LanJingyi: Bunnies aside did u see all those medals and awards its like he wants us all to see them

OuyangZizhen: And they are all his awards? Woah

JinLing: They are not smh

XiaoQing: How are u so sure

LanJingyi: Yeah young mistress how are u so sure

JinLing: I just said it like that not a big deal jeez

XiaoQing: idk man that sounds suspicious

LanJingyi: +1

OuyangZizhen: +1

ShaHualing: +1

LanSizhui: Its because Professor Wei is not the type of person to show off his achievements

LanJingyi: Come to think of it, Sizhui is right. That man barely takes any credit for himself

NingYingYing: Professor Wei is always like that, but then to whom those awards and medals belong?

ShaHualing: Y dont of u ask him

LanJingyi: Good idea

LanSizhui: What???

LanSizhui: Jingyi no-

But Lan Jingyi had already unmuted his mic and started speaking, "Hey Professor Wei! To whom do all those awards and medals belong?"

Wei Wuxian who was in the middle of telling everyone to stay safe and healthy in the middle of the pandemic before ending his class, stopped when he heard Jingyi's question.

He gave a dramatic gasp, "Jingyi, don't you know its rude to ask about your teacher's personal life?"

The students all laughed at Wei Wuxian's over exaggerated reaction. Wei Wuxian's grin was back in place and spoke, "But since you are one of my favourite gremlins, I'll tell you."

"These," Wei Wuxian gestured to the awards and medals on the right side, "Belong to my husband."

There was a sudden uproar among the students the group chat was bursting with messages.

ShaHualing: Husband???!? Husband??!!? Did he say husband????

LanJingyi: I thought I heard I wrong!!!?!!! Professor Wei is married???

QinWan: He is married to a man?!!? For real?? 

JinLing: Its the 21st century, grow up, him being married to a man is no big deal

ShaHualing: What's the big deal is him being married!!!! Professor Wei!!! Married???

NingYingYing: I mean he is very dashing and handsome but I never expected him to be married and it seems like his husband is a very talented person

MingFan: Dont worry YingYing, u will find someone too, infact he maybe closer than u know

Everyone rolled their eyes at Ming Fan's another attempt to unsuccessfully flirt with Ning YingYing

BanYue: I wonder when they got married?

BanYue's text was followed by several texts from the other students speculating about exactly when their professor's could have gotten married.

The only two people who did not take part in the discussion were Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling. 

"Hm? What happened? Why did all of you become so quiet? Jingyi?" Wei Wuxian called out playfully.

"Y-yes Professor Wei! I am right here!!!" Jingyi replied in a panicked voice.

Professor Wei laughed when he heard Jingyi, "Weren't you the one who asked me the question? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Oh, yeah, that...um....CONGRATULATIONS PROFESSOR WEI!" Jingyi felt stupid the moment he let those words out of his mouth but he was just too shocked okay?

Following him, several students unmuted their mics and started wishing him, "Congratulations Professor Wei."

Wei Wuxian smiled and thanked them for a while but after sometime he finally couldn't hold back and started laughing, "Kids...this is so sweet of you, really, you are all so cute wishing me like this but......my wedding was thirteen years ago."

Everyone who had unmuted themselves to wish Wei Wuxian immediately muted themselves out of embarrassment and pretended like the last fifteen minutes did not happen.

In the MSTeams group chat:

BanYue: Huh didn't expect my question to be answered so easily

ShaHualing: WHICH IDIOT'S IDEA WAS IT TO WISH PROFESSOR WEI CONGRATULATIONS I WANNA GO JUMO OFF A CLIFF NOW BUT I AM SURE AS HELL DRAHGING THAT PERSON WITH ME

NingYingYing: +1

MingFan: +1

OuyangZizhen: +1

NieShui: +1

XiaoQing: lol y'all dumb dumb

XiaoQing: It was Jingyi btw

//LanJingyi has left the group chat//

Meanwhile Professor Wei was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. "Hahaha, Lan Zhan is gonna love hearing about this.....hahaha," his voice was low so all the students could not hear him properly.

In the group chat:

NingYingYing: Was that his husband's name? Did anyone hear it properly?

OuyangZizhen: I think it ended with Zha

Sha Hualing: Dont ask me cuz i hear lan smth but that aint possible

ShaHualing: Btw that gremlin Jingyi had the gall to leavr the grp, @LiuMingyan or @LanSizhui quick add him back

//LanSizhui added LanJingyi to the group chat//p>

LanJingyi: Uh.....hi?

That was a mistake.

Professor Wei had finally managed to stop laughing and called out, "Jingyi? Are you still there?"

"Yes Professor Wei....."

"Okay, just checking," Wei Wuxian pointed to the other side of the bunnies potrait and spoke, "Do you know to whom those belong to?" He was gesturing to the other set of medals and awards now.

"Your husband's?"Jingyi had a feeling that he was being pranked by Professor Wei.

"Hm.....nope." Professor Wei said with a grin.

"Yours?"

"Hahaha Jingyi, you really think they would belong to me?"

"Whose are they, Professor Wei?" Ning YingYing had finally asked out of curiosity.

Wei Wuxian's grin became wider as he proudly declared, "Those belong to none other than the light of me and my husband's life, the best thing ever to happen to us, my son!!"

Before anyone could digest the words spoke by him, Professor Wei had already told, "Alright my little gremlins see you tomorrow. Its already time to end the class."

And just like that he logged out of the meeting.

This time even the quietest students were texting in the group chat:

LiuMingyan: what

LiuMingyan: WHAT

LanJingyi: TOO MUCH INFORMATION TO TAKE IN SYSTEM CRASHING JINGYI.EXE STOPPED WORKING BYE Y'ALL

OuyangZizhen: HOLY HELL HE HAS HUSBAND AND A SON HE HAS A WHOLE FAMILY HOLY YDHDDBHGHKSBD

XiaoQing: I thought I was hallucinating when I heard that

ShaHualing: What else is he hiding from us??? That he secretly works for the intelligence agency??? 

GongyiXiao: At this this point I won't be surprised if that is true

NingYingYing: Ohmygod Prof Wej with a son!!!! Can u imagine that??? That will be ssoo cuteeee especially if his son is still a small kid!!!

JinLing: His son is not a small kid

ShaHualing: @JinLing How are u so sure abt these things

LanJingyi: Yea earlier too u knew the awards werent his

OuyangZizhen: Sus

XiaoQing: +1

MingFan: +1

NingYingYing: +1

ShaHualing: +1

LanJingyi: +1

JinLing: @OuyangZizhen NO ITS NOT ARE Y'ALL BLIND OR SMTH ONE OF THE AWARDS CLEARLY SAYS GUSU HIGHSCHOOL 'HIGHSCHOOL' AS IN A SCHOOL FOR BIG KIDS NOT SMALL ONES FFS

LanJingyi: Huh dint notice that, u sure have sharp eyes young mistress

JinLing: shut up y'all just blind and dumb and stop calling me young mistress

While the group chat continued to burst with various texts, Sizhui had already muted it and thrown (read: gently placed it aside) his laptop to a corner of his bed. He lied down on his bed and covered his face with his hands while groaning into them.

The online classes went alright(read: chaotically).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out waay longer than expected.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh so how did a ficlet turn into a long fic with two chapters? Guess we will never know

Over the next few days, both the students and the teachers were trying their best to adjust to the online classes.

It was harder for the teachers as they realized that their students knew the technology better than them.

Professor Lan's classes still went smooth, mostly because the students were afraid that any inconvenience or undisciplined behaviour might prompt Professor Lan to punish them with extra assignments. Besides Professor Lan, Professor Ling was able to conduct her classes well too. She was the only one among the members of the staff who was able to master all the functions of MSTeams within a day and conduct her classes without anyone's interruption.

Professor Shen and Professor Shang on the other hand, were having a very hard time as their pets, a fluffy dog and grumpy cat respectively kept interrupting their classes.

Needless to say, the students barely paid attention to half the things that were being said. They were bored and resorted to doing other activities with their cameras off.

But something that happened during one of Professor Wei's Arts classes had everyone give up on whatever they were doing and focus on the meeting.

Professor Wei had asked all the students to switch on their videos the moment he had started the meeting, saying, "Good morning my little gremlins!!! Its been so long since I saw your adorable little faces!!! Why don't all of you switch on your videos at the end of the class today?"

If it was any other professor, all of them would have groaned and complained and made excuses that the camera wasn't working or there were network issues or something similar. But since it was their beloved Professor Wei who was the most friendly staff member, everyone complied and switched on their videos.

Wei Wuxian's smile shone brighter than the sun as each of the little icons were replaced by an awkward face staring into the camera.

Wei Wuxian nodded approvingly and spoke, "All of you seem so different....ah...my little gremlins, I wish I could see you all in person but safety first I guess...." The students laughed at their professor's adorable little pout.

Wei Wuxian addressed those whose face appeared first and spoke, "Ah, Yingying, as expected, you are the first one to switch on your video and greet me."

Yingying beamed at Professor Wei's words and grinned with pride, "Thank you Professor Wei!!!"

"Hm, isn't this one my favourite little gremlin, how's it going Jingyi?"

Lan Jingyi gave a thumbs up, "Great Professor Wei, not at all having a mental breakdown over the inhuman amounts of work the professors give us."

"Aw...thats sad, hm.....maybe I will try to ask someone to reduce the work for you. Oh, there's the romantic young master!! Having fun in the online classes, Zizhen? You don't even have to listen if you don't want to."

"Yeah! I mean no-" Zizhen immediately corrected himself, "I mean- we don't have a choice in a situation like this....." He then smiled sheepishly.

"That's right, Zizhen, remember kids, safety first. Hope y'all are wearing masks while going out when NECESSARY and also sanitizing yourself regularly."

After everyone replied affirmatively, Wei Wuxian nodded approvingly again and checked which person was next.

His grin became wider as he exclaimed, "Jin Ling!!!!"

Jin Ling was regretting turning on his camera.

He unmuted and spoke in a very professional manner, "Yes, Professor Wei."

"Awwww come on now, you know I don't like that formal type of attitude!!! Come on, tell me, how has your life been in the lockdown?"

Jin Ling continued speaking in a professional tone, "It has been very well, Professor Wei. Thank you for asking."

Wei Wuxian pouted, "You are no fun, Jin Ling. Huh?" We Wuxian was momentarily distracted by something but within seconds his grin was back and he spoke, "Sizhui-er why don't I see your video on?"

Lan Sizhui's video did not turn on for a while but Wei Wuxian did get a call which he ignored and spoke again, "Awww Sizhui....is it that you don't want your Professor to even have a look at your face."

"Its nothing like that, D- Professor Wei, my camera has not been working properly lately....."

"Oh? I get it....you just don't want me to see you...."

Lan Sizhui immediately switched on his video, "Its working now Professor Wei, how are you?" 

"My little bunny!!! I am as fine as I could be!!! What about you?? Your parents must be very happy to have you home all the time!!!"

Everyone were confused as to why Professor Wei was suddenly asking about Sizhui's parents, a few of them noticed Jin Ling rolling his eyes in the corner.

Sizhui seemed to hesitate when he heard the question but immediately composed himself and spoke with a smile, "They are, Professor Wei."

Wei Wuxian nodded and then spoke addressing everyone, "Thank you so much for agreeing to my request my little radishes!!! This marks the end of today's classes. See you all tomorrow!!!"

As everyone logged out of the meeting one by one, Jin Ling felt like he wanted to curse at Wei Wuxian and he would have if the door to his room hadn't opened and his mother had walked in with a plate of snacks.

"A-Ling I saw the time and since your class must be over by now, I brought you-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared in surprise beyond Jin Ling at the screen. That's when Jin Ling realised that he had forgotten to log out of the meeting.

"A-Xian??!" She exclaimed but that was okay since his mic was muted-

"Shijie!!!" Replied back an enthusiasatic voice.

Jin Ling realised with growing horror that he had forgotten to switch of his mic and camera after speaking with Wei Wuxian.

There were still half the students left in the meeting and they were all, needless to say, taken aback by the situation.

Jiang Yanli moved closer and with her sunshine like smile, she spoke, "A-Xian, how are you?! A-Ling never told me he was taking your classes!!" At the last sentence, she sent an upset look at Jin Ling who just ducked his face in embarrassment.

Wei Wuxian gasped, "Really?? A-Ling whyyyy, I am hurt......" He then pretended to wipe off fake tears from his face.

Jiang Yanli laughed and continued, "That's right, A-Ling, look, you made your uncle cry."

Jin Ling was so embarrassed he wish he could die, "Mom......can't you talk with him on the phone?? I need to leave the meeting now!!!"

"Ah! Of course, A-Ling, " she then turned to the camera, "Bye A-Xian!!!!"

"Bye bye shijie!!!!!"

And then Jin Ling and Wei Wuxian both left the meeting.

Once again the dead groupchat started bursting with life again.

LanJingyi: Where is he 

LanJingyi: WHERE IS HE

OuyangZizhen: JIN LING GET UR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW

ShaHualing: TO THINK THAT WE HAD AN IMPOSTER AMONG US THIS MF COULD HAVE TOLD US ALL ABT PROF WEI AND HIS HUSBAND AND HIS SON

NingYingYing: No wonder he was so sure about Prof Wei's kid and the awards

XiaoQing: And that fucker had the nerve to call us blind

MingFan: Jin ling where r u???? R u rlly prof wei's nephew???

LanJingyi: YOUNG MISTRESS U TRSITOR GEY HERR RN OR I WILL DRAN YO ASS THRU THE SCREEN

LanJingyi: ARE U OR ARE U NOT PROF WEI'S NEPHEW????

JinLing: Ye.

//JinLing has left the group chat//

ShaHualing: What the- 

ShaHualing: QUICK SOMEONE ADD HIM BACK WE NEED ANSWERS

LanJingyi: @LanSizhui and @LiuMingyan y'all quick add him!!!!

OuyangZizhen: I cant believe Jin ling hid this from me, his closest friend

OuyangZizhen: trustbroken.jpg

XiaoQing: jeez calm down princess u are not the only one whose trust he broje

XiaoQing: broke*

NingYingYing: I-I can't believe he manged to hide it so well!!!

//LiuMingyan added JinLing to the group chat// 

//JinLing has left the group chat//

LiuMingyan: He left again, theres nothing I can do

LanJingyi: I CABT BELIEVR THIS TGE BETRSYAL NEXT TIME I SEE JINLING HES NOT GONNS SIRVIVR ISTG

OuyangZizhen: Jingyi your spelling is giving me a stronk

XiaoQing: Ajsnshs who cares abt spelling now!!??! Someone texr Lan Sizhui and tell him ti add JinLing

Meanwhile, in a private chat

JinLing: Help me.

LanSizhui: I'm sorry.

JinLing: Wdym???

JinLing: Hey??;!? Whered do u go???

JinLing: Sizhuiiii?????

And just like that, Jin Ling had to suffer from multiple messages from his classmate every minute for the whole day until he muted all his chats and threw his phone in a corner on the bed.

After the eventual fuss and excitement over Jin Ling being Wei Wuxian's nephew dies down there was another incident which sparked up a whole new discussion.

Quite surprisingly, it happened during one of Professor Ling's classes.

Professor Ling had, as usual, requested everyone to turn on their cameras however one student in particular caught her eye.

"Sizhui?" She called out in her curt voice.

Lan Sizhui perked his head at the Professor's voice and immediately replied, "Yes, Professor Ling?" His voice sounded weak and nasal.

"I was told you were sick and will not be attending the class today." The students were surprised. They took a proper look at Sizhui and realised that he indeed did look pale and sickly.

Sizhui was embarrassed but replied, "I am fine now, Professor, it was just a small fever."

"Even a small fever in these times can be fatal, Sizhui."

"Not a problem, Professor Ling. I got myself tested and its just fever due to the cold weather."

"That's good to know but you should still be resting. Do your parents your attending the class?"

Sizhui hesitated when he heard Professor Ling's question, "Erm.....I....."

"So they don't."

The others in the meeting were impressed by Sizhui's persistence to attend the class even when his parents told him to rest.

"Its okay to miss one class, Sizhui."

"There's no need, Professor, I am-" Sizhui's words were cut off by fits of coughing.

"-fine" he finished.

Ling Wen blinked for a while and said, "Excuse me for a moment, students. Professor Ling's mic and camera were both switched off for a sometime until they both came on again and she spoke, addressing Sizhui, "Sizhui, last warning, are you still not going to rest?"

Sizhui hesitated but nodded his head, "I want to attend the class, Professor."

Ling Wen nodded her head, "Very well then." Then she brought the phone in her hand to her ear and spoke, "He says he still wants to attend the class."

The students were all surprised. Who was Professor Ling talking to? And about Sizhui?

Sizhui, on the other hand, had a look of horror on his face. Before he could react in anyway, the door to his room opened and a tall elegant looking man stepped in.

"Sizhui, you should be resting." He spoke.

Sizhui, who had not heard the door open, turned around in shock, "Father!" And then realising he was still in the meeting, he quickly turned around and exited the meeting.

But his fellow students had already seen it and heard their brief conversation too.

In the MSTeams group chat,

OuyangZizhen: I have been playing games all night instead of sleeping and i just had a weird halucination where Sizhui callef prof Lan father

LanJingyi: I-I saw it too but I had enough sleep????

ShaHualing: This cant be happening.....

NingYingYing: So......Sizhui is Prof Lan's son????

That brought everyone out of their shocked immobile states.

XiaoQing: HOLY SHIT HOLY FUCKIN SHIT

XiaoQing: PROF LANS KID WAS RIGHT AMONG UD ABD WE NEVER NOTIVED HES AN EVEN GREATER IMPOSTER THEN JIN LING

JinLing: Finally

LanJingyi: But-but hes my closest friend!!! Why he  
would he hide it at from me???? @LanSizhui????? Why did u betray me????

ShaHualing: FUCKIN HELL COME TO THINK OF IT HES SO MYCH LIKE PROF LAN MINUS THE COLF PERSONALITR

NingYingYing: Ohmygod u r right!!! Hes like a mini prof lan bur friendly

MingFan: I am suddenly very scared of Sizhui

GongyiXiao: @MingFan Same

XiaoQing: @LanSizhui we knw u can see the msgs get yo ass here rn YOU GOT LOT OF EXPLAINING TP DO YOUNG MAN

LanJingyi: Sizhui???? Really???? All this time i was searching fot clues regarding prof lan's life whike his SON WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME TALKING TO ME LEBDING ME HIS NOTWS I DONT KNOW ANYTHINGG ABT THIS WORLS ANYMIRE BYE Y'ALL CALL ME BACL WHEN EVERYTJINGS NORMAL

BanYue: As much as I am shocked too, all these typos are hurting my eyes so bad I am getting a headache.

Meanwhile, in a private chat,

JinLing: Lololololololololololol

LanSizhui: Stfu

JinLing: I am telling yo dad u cursed

LanSizhui: My dad doesnt mind 

JinLing: I am telling yo father u cursed

LanSizhui: Wait no-

Lan Sizhui's phone was lighting up with messages from both the group chats and calls from Jingyi, Zizhen and A-Qing.

Sizhui, who was supposed to be resting, felt like he wanted to chuck his phone out the window.

Lan Wangji glanced at the ringing phone with disapproval and then back at Sizhui with concern.

"We told you to rest. Why did you attend Professor Ling's class?"

Sizhui was feeling guilty that he disobeyed his parents orders, he said in an embarrassed tone, "I am sorry, Father, I just did not want to miss any classes-"

"Your health is more important, Sizhui."

Sizhui nodded his head, "Okay, Father."

Lan Wangji nodded and just as he was about to speak, Sizhui's phone rang again. Before Lan Sizhui could sigh and reach towards it, Lan Wangji had already picked it up.

Sizhui could only watch in horror as Lan Wangji accepted the call and put it to his ear.

"SIZHUIIIII TELL ME???? IS IT TRUE??? THIS IS ALL JUST A JOKE RIGHT YOU WOULD NEVER HIDE-"

"Good morning Jingyi."

The voice on the other end stopped abruptly. Lan Sizhui felt like he knew how Jingyi would be reacting now. He was probably frozen with shock and unable to speak anything.

"Go-good morning Professor Lan!" He finally replied in a quivering voice.

"Sizhui is resting right now and will not be using his phone for a while. Please tell your classmates to not disturb him."

"O.... Of course Professor Lan!!! I'll tell them right away!!"

"Thank you Jingyi."

Beep.

Jingyi was having a mental breakdown. Did he just talk to Professor Lan??? On phone???? On Sizhui's phone???

With trembling hands he opened the group chat,

LanJingyi: Guys......

No one acknowledged his text. All of them were busy speculating further about Professor Lan's family.

LanJingyi: I called Sizhui.... 

Still no one replied to him, everyone was chatting about the sudden reveal.

XiaoQing: Do u think Prof Lan wld be the one who asked sizhui to be quiet abt it???

ShaHualing: Idk man have u met sizhui?? Its most likely him who wanted to keep it a secret

OuyangZizhen: Guyssss.....do u knw wt this means???

OuyangZizhen: We can finally find out abt prof lan's wife!!!!!

ShaHualing: OMG YES @LanSizhui whos yo mom??!?

LanJingyi: GUYS LISTEN TO ME I CALLED SIZHUI AND PROF LAN ANSWRED THE CALL

The chat went dead silent for a moment and then-

ShaHualing: FR???? R U SERIOUS???? WHAT DID HE SAY??? HOW R U STILL ALIBE???

JinLing: LMAO GOOD LUCK JINGYI WHO KNOWS WHAT PROF LAN MIGHT DO

NingYingYing: OHMYGOD JINGYI ARE U OKAY????

OuyangZizhen: JINGYI ITS BEEN NICE KNOWING U

XiaoQing: OH GOD I CANT EVEN IMAGINE MYSELF IN TGAT SITUATION RIP JINGYI

ShaHualing: Rip

NingYingYing: Rip

JinLing: Rip

OuyangZizhen: Rip

LanJingyi: Stfu y'all didnt let me finish

LanJingyi: He also told me to tell y'all to not disturb Sizhui cause he is resting

ShaHualing: No way does that mean everyone else is texting him personally too??

NingYingYing: Well......I just wanted to ask

OuyangZizhen: I text him on a regular basis......

XiaoQing: Tbh Who wouldn't text him after such a big secret has been revealed

Jin Ling: LMAO RIP Y'ALL

Sizhui was feeling much better by evening. He opened his phone only to find hundreds of messages from each of his classmates. He felt his headache returning. He sighed and opened the MSTeams chat.

Its now or never.

LanSizhui: Hello guys, it seems like many of you have tagged me?

ShaHualing: FUCKIN FINALLY HES HERE Y'ALL WHERE U AT

LanJingyi: SIZHUI???? HOW COULD U DO THIA TO ME??? PROF LAN??? YOUR DAD????

LanSizhui: I am sorry Jingyi, I had my reasons

OyuangZizhen: Is that why u kept trying to distracr us from Jingyi's discussions abt prof lan????

LanSizhui: Maybe.....

NingYingYing: Ohmygod so hows it like being prof lan's son????

LanSizhui: Pretty normal I guess??

ShaHualing: WAIT WAIT Y'ALL THE MOST IMP QUESTION

ShaHualing: WHOS YO MOM????? 

OuyangZizhen: OMGAKNDD YESSSS WE'LL FINALLY KNOW WHOS PROF LANS WIFE SBDBDBBD

NingYingYing: Ohmygawd yessssss

JinLing: Oh? Go on, Sizhui, who is ur mom?

Sizhui was very sure about the type of expression Jin Ling was probably having on his face right now. He was probably all smug and proud that it was Sizhui who was in a hard situation now. Sizhui, who was panicking at the number of texts asking about his mother typed the only thing that came to his tired brain,

LanSizhui: I don't have a mother.

Once again there was a rare moment of complete silence on the group. No one was sure how to react to this baffling information. 

Only one thought rang in everyone's mind: 'Professor Lan's wife is dead!? Oh my god, that's so sad, is that why he is always so glum and serious?'

Finally Ning Yingying texted,

NingYingYing: We are very sorry Sizhui......we really did not mean to.....

LanJingyi: Sorry Sizhui.....

OuyangZizhen: I was the one who brought it up first its my fault I am very sorry Sizhui

XiaoQing: I.....did not mean to sound so insensitive, I am sorry.....

ShaHualing: Yea.....me too

LanSizhui: Its okay guys, I know none of you meant it, anyways I am tired so bye

Meanwhile in a private chat:

JinLing: Seriously???

LanSizhui: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO NOT END UP WITH UR FATE BESIDES ITS NOT LIKE I LIED OR SMTH-

JinLing: YOU CUNNING SON OF A- BISCUIT

But Lan Sizhui had already switched off his phone and turned off the internet to rest as his father had told him to. He was smirking as he made himself comfortable against the pillows, thinking about how easily he got away compared to Jin Ling.

Meanwhile in the group chat,

NingYingYing: Guys, we rlly crossed a line this time ....I think Sizhui went offline bcuz of that

OuyangZizhen: It was all my fault...if I had known abt this I woukd have never brought up the topic of prof's lan's wife

LanJingyi: I feel so stupid, no wonder he dint wanna tell me the truth i kept talking abt prof lan's private lyf all the time with him i am the worst

LiuMingyan: Lets bring this topic to an end. Delete ur msgs and dont ask Sizhui abt his mother again

After doing as Liu Mingyan has instructed, everyone else too went offline and the group chat once again became silent.

The next morning, when the students saw that Sizhui was absent in all the classes, they could not help but feel guilty about what happened the previous day.

When it was finally Professor Wei's class, they all hoped he won't ask why his favourite student was missing.

"Alright my little radishes!!!" He said with his usual wide grin, "Hope all of you are well!!"

The students all replied 'Yes, Professor Wei' but their voice was not as enthusiastic as was the usual.

Wei Wuxian blinked in surprise, "What's this?? Why are my little gremins so without life??"

He then raised his eyebrows in surprise and spoke, "Could it be that all of you are worried about Sizhui?"

Everyone was taken aback at their professor's on the target guess. But before anyone could say anything, Wei Wuxian continued, "Haha don't worry kiddos, he is resting right now. I checked on him this morning and his fever is down by several degrees."

Jingyi was the first one to unmute his mic, "Professor Wei, are you saying you went to visit Sizhui this morning??!"

"Hm? What do you mean visit? Oh!!!! Did Sizhui not tell you???"

Wei Wuxian's words only increased the confusion. His sudden burst into laughter did not help either.

"How adorable!! All of you were so worried about him you were sending him endless texts and calling him several times."

The students were embarrassed to hear that but what surprised them was that Professor Wei knew about it too.

"Lan Zhan was telling me about how Sizhui went against our orders and decided to listen to sneakily listen to Professor Ling's class, that kid is too hard working for his own good." Wei Wuxian shook his head but there was a fond smile on his face.

"Lan Zhan??? Who's Lan Zhan???"

Everyone in the meeting stared in shock at the person who had asked the question. It was Ouyang Zizhen who had apparently not realised his mic was on.

LanJingyi: @OuyangZizhen UR MIC IS ON WE ALL HEARD U ASKING WHO LAN ZHAN IS

Zizhen suddenly saw a notification pop up on his screen and widened his eyes in horror when he read Jingyi's text. 

"Oh shi- I mean, I am sorry Professor Wei!!! I did not mean to be rude!!!"

He immediately muted his mic to stop embarrassing himself further.

Wei Wuxian had dissolved in a fit of giggles but managed to stop long enough to speak, "Its alright Zizhen but to answer your question- Lan Zhan is my husband but that will be Professor Lan Wangji to you and the rest."

For a moment, it was like everything was suspended in time, no one moved, and then,

"PROFESSOR WEI DID YOU JUST SAY PROFESSOR LAN IS YOUR HUSBAND????!!!????" That was Lan Jingyi who for the first time unmuted his mic on his own to ask a question.

"PROFESSOR WEI I THINK I HEARD WRONG!! DID U SAY PROFESSOR LAN IS YOUR-"

"NO WAY THEN WON'T THAT MEAN SIZHUI IS YOUR- OHMYGOD SIZHUI HAS TWO DADS-"

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS INFORMATION OVERLOAD SYSTEM SHUTTING-"

"PROFESSOR WEI??? SAY SOMETHING????" IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PRANKS-"

"PROFESSOR LAN IS MARRIED TO PROFESSOR WEI MY WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME-"

As his students continued to speak one over the other, Wei Wuxian was clutching his stomach in laughter.

Later that day, when Sizhui woke up to check his notifications, the first text that popped up was from Jin Ling. It had only two words:

JinLing: Good luck.

Sizhui's confusion did not even last a minute as his phone started vibrating with thousands of text messages and missed calls.

In the MSTeams group chat,

ShaHualing: LAN SIZHUI GET YO ASS RN

LanJingyi: I CANT BELIVR TGIS HOW CPULD U

XiaoQing: NO WONDET WHEN THAT MF MEANT HE HAD NO MOTHER HE MEANT HE HAD TWO DADS 

NingYingYing: I srsly cant believe this, Lan Sizhui our classmate is the son of two well known professors

OuyangZizhen: Where am I, who am I, what is world, what is the meaning of life

BanYue: He actually used the 'i dont have a mother but two dads' card to escape earlier

BanYue: EXCEPT HE DIDNT MENTION HE HAD TWO DADS

LiuMingyan: Lan Sizhui is the son of Professor Wei, which means half of all those awards in professor's room belongs to him

LanJingyi: SIZHUI I CALLED U THR PLATONIC LOVE OF MY LUFE

JinLing: I am gonna puke

LanJingyi: @JinLing YOU! YOU KNEW DIDNT U???? WAIT SO U AND SIZHUI ARE COUSINS????

JinLing: Duh

ShaHualing: @JinLing TELL SIZHUI TO ANSWER HIS CALLS

//JinLing has left the group chat//

ShaHualing: JinLing that fucker

XiaoQing: I cant believe both of them duped us like this

OuyangZizhen: @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui

OuyangZizhen: Im gonna spam until he responds

XiaoQing: Me too @LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui@LanSizhui

ShaHualing: I am joining. @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui @LanSizhui

LanJingyi: SizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhuiSizhui

//Lan Sizhui has left the group chat//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me this was just supposed to be a short ficlet even I dont know how it ended up being so long.....
> 
> Either way I hope u enjoyed it!!! Please leave comments on ur thoughts and ur favourite scene!!! I love interacting with my readers!!!!


	3. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised while going through my fic that though I have tagged it as WangXian there's literally no interaction between them....(• ▽ •;)
> 
> And thats how this one extra chapter was born with a bit of WangXian fluff!!!!

After Wei Wuxian had left the meeting and switched off his laptop. He got up to tell his husband about how much fun he had had with his students. He was still giggling as he stepped into Lan Wangji's study and called out, "Lan Zhan~"

Lan Wangji looked up from the documents he was checking on his laptop to return Wei Wuxian's greeting with a soft look and a fond look in his eyes.

Wei Wuxian felt his heart skip a beat. Even after all these years of being married, he could never get used to Lan Wangji's softness reserved only for him.

Wei Wuxian smiled and spoke, "Lan Zhan do you know what happened in my class today?"

"Mn." 

"Oh you do?"

"You told Sizhui's classmates that you are his father."

Wei Wuxian laughed and sat on the table next to Lan Wangji's laptop, "My Lan Zhan is so smart~ A-Yuan definitely takes after you!!! By the way, how is he now? I had given him his medicine before starting my class. Did you check on him afterwards?" Wei Wuxian's playful voice momentarily turned serious as he enquired about Sizhui.

Lan Wangji realised that his husband was worried and reached out to clasp Wei Wuxian's hand. 

"He's feeling much better. Just needs some rest."

Wei Wuxian squeezed Lan Wangji's hand and spoke with a sigh, "Its because he has been overworking himself a lot lately. We should talk to the other professors to limit the assignments they give to the students."

"Mn. We should." Lan Wangji agreed to Wei Wuxian's words without any hesitation.

"By the way, Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian's cheery personality was back and he leaned over to peer into Lan Wangji's laptop, "What are you doing with all those files?"

"Grading papers." Lan Wangji replied without taking his attention off the laptop.

Wei Wuxian pouted, "You've been busy with your classes the last few days, you barely paid any attention to me, I want you to make up for it now~"

Lan Wangji's fingers paused over the keyboard, "How does Wei Ying want me to make up for it?"

Wei Wuxian, who had not expected Lan Wangji to agree so easily was taken aback for a while but then quickly composed himself with his usual smile,, "Hm? Well~ For now, a kiss will do." Wei Wuxian leaned forward, closing his eyes waiting for his kiss.

Wei Wuxian had expected a light peck on the lips but the next moment, he felt a pair of warm lips press gently but firmly against his mouth while a pair of strong arms encircled his waist. He smiled as he kissed Lan Wangji back and brought his hands around Lan Wangji's neck.

Lan Wangji's hold on Wei Wuxian tightened as their kiss deepened. When Lan Wangji finally pulled back, Wei Wuxian's face was flushed and he was out of breath, his pout was back again, "I am not satisfied with a kiss. Lan Zhan I want more~"

Saying so, Wei Wuxian moved closer to Lan Wangji with a twinkle in his eye.

He placed his hand onto Lan Wangji's shoulder and moved his face closer to his. Wei Wuxian whispered next to his ear, "But I am willing to wait until tonight for Professor Lan to make it up for me~" 

It seemed that there was no change in Lan Wangji's expression but Wei Wuxian knew better. Lan Wangji's ears were glowing a bright red and hid eyes were averted.

"Hahaha Lan Zhan, even after all these years, you get so embarrassed when I talk like this!!!" Wei Wuxian laughed while hugging his husband.

Lan Wangji hugged him back and spoke, "It is because even after all these years, Wei Ying still manages to charm me everytime he speaks."

This time it was Wei Wuxian who turned red and it was not just his ears but his whole face, he buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji's neck and muttered, "Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan, did I not tell you to warn me before saying such sweet things? Now you are making me feel so shy!!!"

"There's no need to feel shy, I just told the truth," Lan Wangji said with no change in his tone of voice. Wei Wuxian tightened his hold and laughed, "Lan Zhan, you really are....."

He pulled back and planted a firm kiss on Lan Wangji's lips, " ......the best. I still wonder why it took me so long to realise my feelings for you back then!!! I was such an idiot!! You know what, Lan Zhan? You should have just pushed me up against a wall and-"

Lan Wangji stopped Wei Wuxian's mouth with his own. His warm lips pressed gently against Wei Wuxian's for a while until they parted again, Wei Wuxian smirked and placed a finger under Lan Wangji's jaw, "Awww what's the matter, Professor Lan? Just a kiss is not enough for you? Hm?"

Lan Wangji nodded his head, "Not enough."

Wei Wuxian laughed again and spoke, "Awww well too bad you have to wait till tonight~"

Lan Wangji's face was extremely close to Wei Wuxian and as he spoke, Wei Wuxian could feel the heat radiating from his skin, "Mn. I will look forward to it."

Wei Wuxian was about to reply when the door to the study burst open, 

"DAD WHAT DID YOU DO!??!? DID YOU TELL-"

Lan Sizhui stopped abruptly when he saw his parents embracing each other in a very intimate manner right before him. He immediately regretted ever opening the door.

Wei Wuxian was unabashed even as he spoke holding onto his husband, "Hm? What's the matter A-Yuan? You wanted to say something?"

Sizhui immediately stepped back, "Ne-nevermind!!" 

Lan Wangji did not let go of Wei Wuxian either, he turned to Sizhui, "You should knock before entering someone's room, Sizhui."

"O-of course Father!! I am sorry!!! I'll talk to you guys later!!! I gotta go rest now!!!!"

He closed the door and walked away from the study as quickly as possible while burning with the embarrassment of his action of just barging in on his parents' intimate moment.

The said parents were, however, unaffected by their son barging in earlier. Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji with a cheeky smile and spoke, "So, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, this was just a short extra to make up for the lack of WangXian content in the earlier chapters but I think I will write one fic dedicated only to Wangxian fluff in the future!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So......this turned out to be longer than expected.......And abt the other characters who are not from mdzs, u see, I found myself short of anymore kids whose names were mentioned along with the juniors, so I had to drag a few from other universes hehe
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!! Please let me know your thoughts on this!!! Comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> And I got a twt account to rant abt MXTX!!! :  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/soul_pained


End file.
